Half
by HalfHeartPwner
Summary: The appearance of a new rider changes the tide of war. The awakening of an ancient power could lead to either the victory or defeat of the Varden. ExA Post-Brisingr sort of AU.
1. Coincidence? (Arya PoV)

_Chapter 1: Coincidence?_

 **A/N: Yup I changed it again. I'm so fickle. Now it's an Arya PoV. Takes place 2 days after the end of Brisingr. I'll try to also get Chapter 2 up today, as my house is getting tented for termites this week.**

 **Anyway, R &R! (I know my chapters are short. I'm just not that amazing of a writer.)**

A cry of pain startled Arya out of her thoughts. It was inhuman, with a pitch so high that it was almost beyond the elven range of hearing. Arya peered through the trees, looking around for the source of the cry. Collapsed by a tree was a man, wearing armor unlike any Arya had seen before. It seemed as if it was made of ruby scales. The scales reflected light into an array of ruby-white sparkles on the ground around it. The man wore a circlet of steel with a red diamond set into the helm. His arms were bare except for two bracers of the gem-scales. There were many scars and cuts on the man, and the armor had many scratches visible along it. He wore two blades, one ruby and the other black, and a shield upon his back, split into two halves mirroring the color of his blades. The man had angular features like that of an elf, although his face was broader and his ears slightly less angled. His auburn hair was like a mop, scraggly and rugged in appearance, as if it had spent months without a proper brushing. A cube lied next to the man, with a glass orb set into it and writing in 5 different languages. Arya recognized the language of dwarves, elves, men, and what she assumed to be urgals. The fifth was a language Arya had never seen before. The three languages she could read all said the same thing.

" _May one who is worthy touch the orb and hope shall be restored."_

After thinking over this for a while, Arya heeded the advice. As soon as she made contact with the orb, a _presence_ could be felt in her mind. It passed through her barriers as if they were nonexistent, entering her mind, reading her every thought and memory. It sped through her mind faster than anything she had ever seen, even the spirits. It took the presence less than a minute to sift through over a century of memories. Arya attempted to learn from the presence, but it defied all understanding. It was entirely devoid of emotion and even thought, and its mind was not like that of any living race.

When it finished, something seemed to click into place in its mind. The orb she had touched grew into an emerald green, like dye dropped into water. Arya's vision flickered, and then her senses went blank. The presence in her mind enveloped her, and she could see and hear again. She saw an image of the man holding the orb that was set into the cube. He turned and looked at her, and concern filled his face. He spoke in the ancient language with a fluency rarely heard outside of Du Weldenvarden.

"All that you shall hear is true." He paused.

"Greetings, Arya Islanzadisdaughter. If you are hearing this, it means that I have failed to make it to the Varden. If you are wondering, I have successfully taken the last egg in Galbatorix's control. The egg will be revealed after I awaken.

I do not serve Galbatorix, nor am I a current member of the Varden. This may lead to some trust issues, which is why I am speaking in this tongue. Do not take the cube away from me, as the cube and I will be transported to a previously specified location. I am unsure of where yet, as there are many areas that it could take me.

It would be helpful if you could trust me, at least until I awaken. The egg in my possession will hatch for a member of the Varden, although I am unsure of who yet. It will be someone of importance, and that person will have faced much hardship and pain during their life.

I shall awaken as the sun rises a day from your contact with the orb. Find the red tent in the forest. It will not be far from here. You may bring at most 5 people with you if it helps you to trust me.

May the stars watch over you."

The world then went blank and the orb in the cube became clear, its purpose fulfilled.

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. Half I (Arya PoV)

_Chapter 2: Half I_

 **A/N: Yay! Got this up today also! Finally satisfied with Chapter 1. R &R!**

Eventually, Arya had managed to convince Eragon and Angela to come learn more about the man she had found. Solembum, as usual, decided to tag along without need of invitation. When walking back to the spot where she had found the man, a small, one-man red tent was visible beside the path she had taken the previous day. The man, who now wore a gray tunic and brown leggings, sat in a folding chair. A half-heart was embroidered onto the chest of his tunic, with runes from the same unknown language that was on the cube. When they neared the man, he lazily opened his eyes, grunting in acknowledgement. He reached under the chair, pulling out the cube, and the orb set into the top glowed red. He proceeded to continuously rotate the cube, in a seemingly random pattern, and would sometimes turn a knob or press the side. Eventually, the cube let out a small click, and the bottom portion of the cube opened. The trio stepped closer to get a better look at what was inside.

Concealed in the cube was an egg, webbed with veins of emerald green. Eragon, Angela, and Arya stared at it in a shocked wonder. Seeing their expressions, he turned to Arya with a disappointed look. "Am I really _that_ untrustworthy? I mean, come on! I swore that I was telling the truth… I'd go on, but I'm really not in the mood to get out a graph and make a trustworthiness meter…" Angela let out a short bark of laughter at this, causing the man to grin.

"If you need a name, call me Half. Don't bother with the introductions, as I already know your names. And if you ever are curious as to what race I belong to, just don't ask. I tried to explain it once, but people just get confused. And don't ask why I'm called Half either. That's an even harder explanation."

Half then proceeded to take the egg out of the cube and handed it to Arya. "By the way, that egg will hatch for a female elf. Don't let anyone touch it for about 3 weeks. By then I might have a better answer for you.'

Angela then perked up, interested. "How do you know this?"

"It's simple. I asked. Now, if you ever have need of me, just scry me. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to regain my strength." And with that, Half picked up the cube and folding chair and walked into his tent, closing the flap behind him.

 **A/N: How do you like Half as a character? Yes, the title is related in some way or another to him and my name:** **Half** **HeartPwner. If you didn't realize that, I'm genuinely disappointed. Tell me what you think!**

 **(PRESS THAT BUTTON! FIRST 5 REVIEWERS GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM (Guest doesn't count.)**

 **See you soon! Although, won't be able to update until November 2. Sorry.**

 **-HHP**


	3. Ambush (Half PoV)

_Chapter 3: Ambush_

 **A/N: I know I said I won't be able to update. And I won't. But that will be tomorrow. Today I just wanted to get something up before my house gets tented. See? I am capable of being a good person. TOLD YOU SO, MOM!**

Half awoke suddenly. Something didn't feel… right. Swinging his feet down from the cot, he got up, donning his armor. Half had a suspicion that something was about to go horribly wrong. And he wasn't going to just sit there and let it happen. Opening the maroon tent flap, he peered around, surveying the forest. A distant _clanking_ could be heard. Satisfaction filled Half as he realized that he was right. _Total paranoia is total awareness._

 **(A/N: Yes, that is a line from Kled. And yes, there will be more League of Legends references hidden throughout this.)**

Dashing out of the trees, he jumped 20 feet into the air, feeling satisfied when the Empire's soldiers looked up in shock at the unexpected adversary. He estimated their numbers to around 1000. Yep. He had them outnumbered by 500 times their force. _The world will again learn to fear the might of the Eternal._ Half landed amid their ranks, crushing 3 men with the force of his impact. He drew his blades, the words _Determination_ and _Pain_ engraved at the base of the blade in a language that predates the world. Each blade was illuminated with its respective color, one casting a ruby light, the other casting shadows.

 **(A/N: Yes. It somehow emits light that is black. NO QUESTIONING! UNLESS IT'S A STUPID QUESTION THEN THAT'S OK.)**

Half dashed between the soldiers, mowing them down like wheat. The amount of shattered weapons and cleaved bodies in Half's wake seemed endless. Every soldier that faced Half was cut down before they could react. With every kill, his eyes took on more of a blood red hue, and his need to kill grew. He subconsciously saw the vague shape of Saphira circling overhead, although she never landed to help. Not that he needed it anyway. After the last soldier was vanquished, he turned around, shuddering with the bloodlust of his soul. The red slowly left his eyes, which returned to their normal grassy shade. The cloud of rage slowly left its mind, and clarity returned to his vision. Sheathing his blades, he started to walk away. _It's nice to have a sword that doesn't get dirty._

Half paid no heed to the shocked looks of the Varden. He simply walked past them, any questions or compliments went unheard to his mind, which was riddled with fatigue. He simply sat himself down against a tree and emptied his mind, meditating on the world and the functions of all he had come to know and understand in his many years of existence.

Eventually, his meditation turned into a fitful sleep.

It was a confusing sight, seeing this man, covered in blood and gore, sitting peacefully by a tree, asleep.

 **A/N: R &R! By the way, how did you like the fight scene and my attempts at humor? Reviewers get a dedicated chapter!**


End file.
